A crônica do sutiã
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: O que Tenten faria ao descobrir um sutiã no sofá de Neji? Será que ele trairia ela? - NejiTen


N/A: Yo, minna!

Essa é a primeira fic (de muitas espero =P) que eu posto no Fanfiction. AS minhas outras estão todas postadas no Anime Spirits (pra quem se interessar), mas eu pretendo mudar todas pra cá o mais rápido possível.

Espero que gostem.

KIssus!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

O interfone tocava insistentemente no apartamento 15. Um rapaz de longos cabelos chocolate desgrenhados foi abrir a porta com uma clara má vontade de quem acaba de acordar. Os olhos perolados ainda meio fechados de sono.

-Tenten? O que você está fazendo aqui às... – ele se virou para olhar no relógio na parede as suas costas – seis e meia da manhã?

-Você prometeu que iria comigo caminhar hoje! – a moça disse, recostada no batente da porta claramente aborrecida pelo namorado ter esquecido do que havia prometido a ela.

-É, eu prometi, mas tem que ser as seis e meia da manhã? Não pode ser em horário mais aceitável, tipo às oito ou às nove?

-Não - ela respondeu, já entrando no apartamento – Vai se trocar enquanto eu dou uma arrumada nesse apartamento. Isso aqui está um lixo!

Neji resmungou alguma coisa, mas acabou cedendo, perante ao olhar mortífero da namorada e foi tomar uma ducha.

Tenten começou a arrumar a pequena sala do apartamento. Resolveu que iria começar pelo sofá. Ela encontrou revistas espalhadas, CD's jogados, pacotes de salgadinho e de bolacha pela metade...e um sutiã cor-de-rosa de renda.

-HYUUGA NEJI!!! VEM AQUI AGORA!!!

-Eu estou terminando de tomar banho! Não dá pra esperar mais 5 minutos? – ele perguntou do banheiro.

-Não! Eu disse AGORA!

Quando Neji chegou na sala, viu Tenten sentada no sofá, com as pernas e os braços cruzados, alguns fios soltos do rabo-de-cavalo, a boca e os olhos reduzidos a fendas.

-O que aconteceu, Tenten? – ele perguntou, secando os cabelos com uma toalha e outra enrolada na cintura, mostrando o belo peitoral malhado.

-3 palavras pra você, Hyuuga: de-quem-é-esse-sutiã? – ela perguntou, mostrando o sutiã pra ele.

-Ahn...Tenten. Foram 5 palavras.

-NÃO DESVIA O ASSUNTO!!!

-Ok, desculpa.

-Então, não vai me responder? – Tenten perguntou, sacudindo a lingerie na cara dele.

-O quê?

-DE QUEM É ISSO?! – ela gritou, histérica, o rabo-de-cavalo já totalmente desmanchado.

-Só pode ser seu. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos.

-Eu não uso sutiã 40! E muito menos rosa! Quem foi a vadia com quem você dormiu, hein?

-Eu não sei de onde veio isso. Será que não é da Hinata? Ela veio passar a noite aqui quando estavam detetizando a casa dela.

-Se eu não uso sutiã 40, a Hinata [i]_com certeza_[/i] também não usa. VOCÊ ME TROCOU POR UMA VADIA COM PEITOS MENORES QUE O MEU, HYUUGA NEJI! – Tenten gritou, as bochechas vermelhas de raiva.

-Acredita em mim, Panda, eu não sei de quem é isso.

-Foram tantas que você nem lembra? – ela perguntou magoada, os olhos marejados.

-Não é isso. Entende: Eu. Não. Te traí!

-E esse sutiã se teletransportou pro seu sofá? Isso está meio difícil de acreditar, Neji. – ela disse, largando o sutiã no sofá e saindo pela porta chorando.

Já na frente do elevador, Tenten gritou pro homem parado a porta do apartamento no outro extremo do corredor:

-E não se esqueça de devolver isso daí pra vadia de peitos pequenos!

Depois desse episódio, Neji e Tenten se separaram. Tenten chorou insistentemente naquela noite e Neji jurava para quem quer que lhe perguntasse, que ele não traíra Tenten.

Na manhã seguinte, Sakura foi até a casa de Tenten.

-Porque você se separou dele, Tenten-chan? Vocês formavam um casal tão bonitinho!

-Sakura, eu prefiro não contar pra ninguém o motivo da separação, sabe. – Tenten era orgulhosa demais para admitir que tinha sido traída, mesmo para as amigas dela.

Alguns dias depois Ino, Sakura e Tenten foram almoçar juntas.

-Ino, você por acaso pegou o meu sutiã favorito? – Ino e Sakura moravam juntas.

-Qual? Aquele rosa? – Ino perguntou, bebendo um gole de vinho branco.

-É. Eu decididamente não sei onde ele foi parar. A última vez que eu usei ele foi na semana passada. – Sakura disse, pensativa com as mãos no queixo.

Uma idéia passou pela cabeça de Tenten, fervendo seu sangue, mas ela não podia levantar uma briga sem saber direito das coisas.

-Por acaso, a última vez que você usou esse sutiã foi lá pela quarta-feira, Sakura? – Tenten perguntou.

-É, acho que foi por aí, porque?

Tenten baixou os olhos para os seios de Sakura. Não era uma coisa comum ela olhar para os seios de outras mulheres, mas dessa vez ela tinha que ter certeza e...BINGO!!!!

-SAKURA, VOCÊ ANDOU SAINDO COM O MEU NAMORADO, SUA VADIA!

Todos nos restaurante se voltaram para olhar a cena. Tenten estava em pé, tinha derrubado uma taça de vinho na pressa de xingar Sakura. Esta, por sua vez, estava com os olhos arregalados de surpresa para Tenten. Ino se sentia em uma partida de tênis, pois sua cabeça virava de uma para a outra, também com os olhos arregalados.

-Tenten, de onde você tirou isso? – Sakura perguntou, com a voz controlada.

-Eu sei onde foi parar o seu sutiã perdido. Ele estava no sofá do apartamento do Neji! – Tenten exclamou, histérica.

-No apartamento do... – subitamente a compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Sakura, que riu.

-E você ainda tem coragem de rir? Sakura, eu achei que te conhecesse, mas você não presta. – e dizendo isto, Tenten saiu do restaurante chorando, deixando Sakura e Ino paradas no mesmo lugar com caras de bobas.

Ino se levantou, lançou um olhar zangado para Sakura e saiu do restaurante, não sem antes dizer:

-Eu também achei que te conhecia, Sakura. Mas não se contentou só com o "Sasuke Perfeição", não é? Precisava estragar a vida da sua amiga.

Sakura ficou abobada sentada na cadeira com olhares que recaíam sobre ela. Ela nem teve tempo de explicar o que havia acontecido de verdade e agora precisava consertar isso ou perderia duas grandes amigas.

Tenten andava sem rumo pela rua, chorando. Começou a sentir pingos gelados de chuva que caíam sobre seu rosto, manchando sua maquiagem, mas ela não ligava e só queria ir para algum lugar que ela não sabia bem qual era.

Seus pés a acabaram levando a frente do apartamento de seu ex-namorado, Neji. Ela simplesmente ficou lá parada na calçada, com a chuva escorrendo pelo seu corpo e olhando para a janela do apartamento que ela sabia ser de Neji, porque era o único com cortinas vermelhas que ela mesma havia colocado. Nem que fosse somente para vislumbrar um vulto pela janela, ela precisava vê-lo mesmo que uma última vez.

-Tenten! Tenten!

A moça se virou para ver quem vinha gritando seu nome, embora reconhecesse a voz e não quisesse acreditar que ela ainda teria a cara-de-pau de procurá-la depois de tudo.

-Sakura, eu não quero falar com você. – Tenten disse em voz baixa, observando como a amiga (ou deveria dizer inimiga?) ofegava com os cabelos molhados de chuva colados no rosto.

-Por favor, Tenten, me deixa explicar! Eu juro que NUNCA tive nada com o Neji!

-Eu bem queria acreditar que isso é verdade, mas eu vi provas. As pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo me traíram, Sakura. – Tenten se virou e saiu andando devagar.

Quando já estava a alguns metros de distância de Sakura, a morena se virou e acrescentou:

-E ainda por cima traiu o Sasuke. Como você pôde? Lutou a vida toda por ele e quando finalmente consegue você trai ele?

-Tenten! Eu posso te provar que eu não dormi com o Neji. Na verdade, o Sasuke mesmo pode te provar.

Tenten virou-se para Sakura com um olhar cansado e suspirou, dizendo:

-Bom, não custa tentar ouvir mais uma de suas mentiras. O que você pode me dizer a respeito?

Sakura sorriu e pegou no braço de Tenten, levando-a meio arrastada para um barzinho que ficava a dois quarteirões do apartamento de Neji. O barman não ficou muito feliz de ver a água da chuva que escorria do corpo das duas molhando o seu chão e as suas cadeiras.

-Sakura, eu não quero beber amigavelmente com você. Eu vou embora! – Tenten disse, se levantando da mesinha logo depois de sentar.

-Não! Espere só mais um tempo. Eu vou ao banheiro, não saia daí. – Sakura pediu, colocando as mãos como se fosse rezar e andando de costas.

Já no banheiro, Sakura usou o celular e ligou para Neji e Sasuke virem ao barzinho encontrarem com ela e Tenten com urgência. Neji não ficou muito interessado no começo, mas quando Sakura disse que isso poderia ser uma maneira de Tenten e ele reatarem, Neji disse que estaria lá em 10 minutos.

-Pronto. Daqui a pouco Neji e Sasuke vem se encontrar com a gente aqui. – Sakura anunciou, sorrindo ao retornar a mesinha.

-Isso é ridículo, Sakura. Você não pode mudar um fato consumado. Seria bem mais fácil se você admitisse que dormiu com o Neji, eu poderia até te perdoar. – Tenten disse, aborrecida, olhando para qualquer lugar no bar, menos para Sakura, mas ela desviou o olhar ao perceber um homem que a encarava malicioso.

-Não. Você vai ver como eu estou falando a verdade.

No meio tempo entre essa conversa e Neji e Sasuke chegarem, uma garçonete veio servir às duas. Sakura não quis nada, já Tenten pediu um "bloody mary*" duplo.

-Tenten, procure não ficar bêbada, por favor, seja razoável.

-Eu não vou ficar bêbada. Se bem que esse seria o único jeito de agüentar as suas besteiras. E além do mais, eu não aceito conselho de inimigas.

-Pára com isso, Tenten.

-Vai se ferrar. – Tenten sussurrou, com uma careta emburrada.

Sakura riu baixinho. Tenten não é de medir palavras e tom de voz, portanto, vê-la sussurrando uma ofensa era um fato inédito para Sakura.

Neji entrou pela porta do bar e olhou em volta, tentando localizar Sakura e Tenten. Não demorou a visualizá-las na outra ponta do bar. Ao chegar na mesa, cumprimentou as duas com um meio sorriso, que foi diretamente direcionado para Tenten, que apenas o ignorou.

A morena mal podia segurar a boca fechada ao ver Neji e como ele estava lindo. Talvez mais lindo do que da última vez que ela o havia visto. Hoje ele estava vestindo a camiseta preferida dela, uma verde-escura que Tenten havia lhe dado no último aniversário dele.

"Uma boa dose de sexo com a Sakura deve fazer isso", pensou Tenten "Olha só como o Uchiha é bonito".

-Precisamos esperar o Sasuke chegar. – Sakura comentou, tentando amenizar o ambiente. – Ele deve ter se enroscado no trânsito.

-Ou o chifre está pesando demais. – Tenten murmurou entre dentes.

Alguns minutos depois, Sasuke entrou pelo bar, arrepiando os cabelos molhados com as mãos. Ele chegou na mesa em que os três estavam em silêncio e deu um selinho em Sakura.

-Cínica. – sussurrou Tenten para que somente Sakura que estava do seu lado ouvisse.

Sakura a ignorou e começou a falar, com um sorriso no rosto. Tenten imaginou se ela o havia estampado lá, porque a garota não havia tirado ele do rosto desde que chegaram.

-Bom, hoje a gente esta aqui para esclarecer a situação entre Neji e Tenten, que foi estragada por um pequeno engano.

-Pequeno engano uma ova, Sakura! Você dormiu com o Neji! – Tenten protestou.

Sasuke e Neji olhavam de Sakura para Tenten confusos. Sakura então fez um sinal de espera com a mão para os dois e continuou.

-Sasuke, querido, você se lembra o que fizemos na terça-feira passada a tarde?

-Ahn...Sakura, esse tipo de coisa não deve ser falado em público. – ele disse, as bochechas corando.

-Dessa vez a gente precisa falar, Sasuke, é essencial. – ela recomendou, incentivando-o com um gesto da mão.

-Bom, como o Neji deve se lembrar – Sasuke começou, corando ainda mais – eu emprestei a chave do seu apartamento para poder pegar uns papéis do escritório que você tinha esquecido de levar.

-Isso é verdade. – Neji confirmou.

-Eu fui pegar os papéis no horário de almoço e você ficou na empresa para ir almoçar com a Tenten. A Sakura foi comigo e já no elevador o clima entre nós dois foi esquentando. Quando a gente - Sasuke fez um gesto abrangendo ele e Sakura – chegou ao seu apartamento não deu mais pra agüentar e...

-O quê? Você e a Sakura transaram no meu sofá? Que nojo! – Neji interrompeu, com uma careta. – Eu assisti TV deitado lá.

-E eu acabei, sem querer, esquecendo o sutiã no seu sofá, Neji. O mesmo sutiã que a Tenten encontrou no outro dia no meio das suas coisas. – Sakura acrescentou.

Neji se virou para Tenten, que ainda mantinha uma expressão confusa.

-Agora você acredita em mim, Panda?

-Só se você me prometer que nunca mais empresta sua chave para o Sasuke. – Tenten riu.

-Claro. Seu irresponsável! – Neji brincou, dando um tapa na cabeça de Sasuke – Quase acabou com o meu namoro perfeito!

-E você, me perdoa por ter duvidado de você? – a morena perguntou, envergonhada.

Como resposta, Neji beijou Tenten, feliz pelo "mistério" ter sido solucionado. Então, Tenten se lembrou de uma coisa e se virou para Sakura.

-Amiga, me desculpa por ter desconfiado de você? – Tenten estendeu as mãos para pegar as de Sakura.

-Claro, Tenten. – Sakura sorriu.

-Agora, com licença os dois, porque eu e Tenten vamos comemorar nossa volta em grande estilo lá em casa. – Neji disse, já se levantando da cadeira.

Ele e Tenten já estavam se afastando da mesa, quando Tenten se virou e sussurrou no ouvido de Sakura:

-Não se esqueça de passar mais tarde lá no apartamento pra pegar seu sutiã de volta.

FIM

*Bloody mary: drink composto de vodka, molho de tomate e molho inglês. Tem esse nome por ser de cor avermelhada, fazendo alusão a uma antiga rainha da Inglaterra, que era conhecida por Maria Sanguinária por matar muita gente.


End file.
